


He's Mine

by Stacksonlover_23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Flashbacks, Good Peter, Idiots in Love, Jock Jackson Whittemore, Kan - Freeform, M/M, Nerd Scott, Nerd Stiles, Nice Derek, Sassy Derek, Sexual Assault, The Hale Fire, Top Jackson Whittemore, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacksonlover_23/pseuds/Stacksonlover_23
Summary: Stiles hated Jackson Whittemore. If you asked him why he would be happy to give you a binder full of reasons and a paragraph for each one. After the whole Kanima thing you would think that Jackson would have learned a lesson......but sadly to say no he hadn't and this time he isn't after the power of being a werewolf, this time he's after something that nobody would have thought of. This time he's he's after someone that nobody would have expected, And Jackson seems to be making a habit out of getting what he wants  and this time he wants Stiles stilinski.
 
(Sorry if this isn't the best!! Trying to make a better version of my other book called he's mine. Lets see how this goes)





	1. He's back

Stiles was runing late. Again. If you asked him it wasn't his fault. His dad had turned off his alarm because he had taken noticed to the change in the boys sleeping routine. Not that Stiles got much sleep before the whole 'My friends been turned into a werewolf' thing anyway. Its been a full two months that Scott has been a werewolf and it's been a full three weeks since the whole Jackson turning into a Kanima thing was taken care of. Nobody's really talked about it after it happened. It was just so much emotion and hurt break that night that I think everybody came to some silent agreement to not bring it up. Especially Lydia and Scott.  
Lydia had to deal with the whole the Jackson thing while Scott was suffering like a lost puppy that's lost his way with the whole 'My crazy hunter ex girlfriend shot Arrows into my friends' thing.

 

"Stiles!"

 

Stiles jumped startled by the sudden noise. Stiles was completely unaware that he had pulled into the schools parking lot. He's been doing that lately,getting lost in thought and forgetting were he was.

Stiles turned in his jeeps seat to face the open window were scott looked paniced.

"Aren't you supposed to be in history class scott? That started like fifty minutes ago."

"I know I know but I have to tell you something!"

I raised an eyebrow. Scott was acting weird and he kept looking around like something supernatural was about to jump out of the bushs or something. I really hoped not after all we've been through it would really suck to have to deal with another supernatural creature that's out on ANOTHER killing spree. After the whole Peter thing and the whole Jackson thing I would hope we'd catch a break.

"Are you going to tell me or are you just going to stand there like an idiot? I have places to be tests to fail."

After a few more seconds of silence I rolled my eyes at Scott and took the keys out of the ignition. I had less then ten minutes to make it to Mr. Harris class which was all the way on the other side of the building. Mr. Harris took it upon himself to give me an detention for the pettiest things. I guess it was his way of getting back at me for my dad asking him question about the hall fire which you might as well say he helped start.

"Jackson! He's back!" Scott finally blurted out causing me to stumble out of my jeep and right into Scott.

No.No. Not that jerk. Not that asshole. I wanted to cry.

"Scott say this is a joke. Say that your just trying to get back at me for calling Allison a crazy bitch!"

 

"I wish." Scott said

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

There was Jackson Whitmore stepping out of what looked like a brand new car that wasn't a Porsche. He was back alright he was back with that same stupid smirk and the only difference was he was looking straight at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe this.The asshole was back. And I thought my life was hard before it was about to get ten times harder I could feel it.  
  
Scott was currently dragging me down the hall by my sweat shirt. I had refused to go to Mr.Harris class on my own free will knowing that I had to most likely be in the same chemistry class as Jackson.  
  
"Stiles you won't even have to seat by him. It's not that bad."  
  
Was Scott serious? I honestly wanted to know because Scott's definition of "not that bad" always turned out to be that bad.  
  
"Not that bad? Scott are you sure we're talking about the same Jackson Whittmore? Do you know another Jackson Whitmore who didn't turn into a scaly gaint lizard that had venomous claws that paralysis you from the neck down?"  
  
I honestly wanted to know what Scotts idea of bad was if it wasn't Jackson Whittmore coming back to Beacon Hills.  
  
"He's not a giant lizard anymore, and Derek said he had learned control over his wolf before he had left."  
  
I rolled my eyes at Scott. Since when were we believing what Derek says? Last time I checked Derek was a cocky brooding scowling mess of anger who spent his time turning teenagers into werewolfs just to become cocky brooding scowling messes of anger just like him.  
  
"Derek is a lying Liar who lies and we both know that."  
  
"I know." Scott said before pulling me into Mr.Harris class just as the bell rang.  
  
My eyes searched around frantically searching for a seat knowing Scott would sit by Allison. My eyes landed on Greensburg who was reading some type of comic book.  
I swiftly and clumsily walked over to Greenburg taking a seat.  
  
"Hey Greensburg! How you doing?" I asked.  
Greenburg looked at me awkwardly before responding.  
  
"Good Mr. Harris gave me a B on that paper we turned in last week.  
  
I nodded turning my attention to the door where Jackson had just walked in.  
  
I looked back at Scott who was glaring at Jackson. The glare didn't look threatening at all. He looked like an adorable puppy trying to look mean.  
  
"I hope Jackson isn't angry that we took his and Danny's spot."  
  
I almost had an heart attack right then and there.  
  
"You failed to tell me this before I sat-"  
  
"Beat it nerd!" Jackson growled slamming his chemistry book onto the desk.  
  
Me and Greenburg looked at each other before scrambling to our feet.  
  
"Not you stilinski."

Jackson said putting a hand on my shoulder and pushing me back down in my seat before sliding into the abandoned stool next to me.  
  
  I heard Scott growl not so quietly.  
  
"Calm down puppy I don't bite...much."  
  
I was not panicking. Stiles Stilinski was not panicking. I  was as calm as a 17 year old could be while sitting next to an ex lizard who paralyzed from the neck down. Yeah I was differently panicking.  
  
"Yeah maybe I should move over there I don't know if-"  
  
  
"Mr. Stilinski would you like a after school detention?"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Then I suggest you sit down and help Mr.Whittmore with 3 weeks worth of late work."  
  
This dude couldn't be serious. I know he hated me but this was just torture.  
  
I turned to Jackson who was way to close to my face for comfort and was looking straight at me.  
I leaned away from him and glared.  
  
"Its called personal space so I would appreciate it if you got out of mine. And can't you get Danny to help you get your shit together why me?"  
  
"I think we both know why Harris picked you Stilinski...its because you're a hard worker and you get shit done."

Jackson whispered in my ear his hot breath fanning the whole right side of my face making my cheeks heat up.  
  
Something about the way he said hard worker made it sound dirty. Yup I was differently panicking. Again. This was terrible I was definitely asking for a schedule change before today was over.  
  
I felt something hard and warm on my inner thight. I looked down to find Jackson Whittmores hand there rubbing back and forth.  
  
"Calm down Stliniski your heart rates beating way to fast."  
  
I glared. Whose fault was that? Not mine. He was the one who decided to come sit next to me. This was ridiculous I shouldn't be this terrified of Jackson Whitmore I wasn't 

I was going to ignore him. For the rest of this miserable hour. Yeah that plan didn't go well at all. I was currently locked in the janitors closet with an angry Jackson pressed up against me.

"I don't like being ignored Stiles."  

Jackson said. He had his nose pressed behind my ear. One of his hands were holding one of my legs around his waist.

"I can see that. Maybe if you let me out of the closet we can come to some kind of-"

I surprised myself letting out a loud moan as Jackson started sucking on my neck. I reached up to pull his head away but some how my finger got lost in his hair instead. This wasn't right. I wasn't gay. Jackson wasn't gay.Of course Jackson wasn't gay he had went out with Lydia Martin. The beautiful strawberry blond who had the perfect green eyes nice sized breasts and a smile that could light up this whole world who was still in love with Jackson Whitmore. My eyes that was closed snapped open. I pushed Jackson away with all tge force I had in me. Oh my god what was I doing? Lydia Martin was still in love with Jackson Whitmore and here I was letting him suck on my neck like it was a popsicle. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with me? Jackson took a step closer but I pushed him back. I knew if he really wanted to get to me he could but I was thankful he didn't try again.

"Are you crazy!"

I whisper shouted not trying to get exposed by our fellow students who couldn't mind there own business

"You just can't go around sucking on people's neck!" Jackson smirked.

"Hot and bothered Stiles?"

I flushed. No I was not hot and bothered especially for Jackson. Okay that was a complete lie. Maybe I was hot and bothered. But who could blame me? I'm a teenage growing boy with his right hand as his only sexual life.

"No! Lydia can't find out about this."

 

Just as I said that the door opened. "I can't find out about what?"

And there she stood. Beautiful as ever and dangerous as ever. I laughed nervously.

"About the party Jackson wanted my help throwing for you to make up for your birthday."

Lydia smiled. Not at me of course but at Jackson. Jackson glared at me clenching his jaw.

"Actually Stiles-"  

"Was just leaving!"

I finished for him. Pushing Lydia into the closet with him and closing the door. I was going to die! I had to find Scott. I rushed down the hall pushing through a boat load of students we didn't seem to understand that I really needed to get away.

 "Stiles!"

I heard scott shout. I turned to find my best friend standing by my locker.

 

"Hey Scotty boy! Oh am I glad to see you."

 

"Where have you been? Why does it look like somebody took a vacuum machine to your neck, and why do you smell like you rollled around in Jacksons colthes?"

My hand flew to my neck.

"Well you see what had happened was I fell into a closet. And if you hadn't noticed I had to sit by him in chemistry class and he was rather to close for my liking."

I learned when you're around werewolfs to tell half the truth so they can't listen in on your heart beat. Scott nodded but didn't look like he really believed me but he left it at that.

"Well lets get to class after school we'll go to Derek about Jackson."

I just sighed. This was going to be a long stressful day.


End file.
